oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Crafting Guild
The Crafting Guild is located south-west of Falador and north of Rimmington. A Crafting level of 40 is required to enter the guild as well as a brown apron, which can be received from Malignius Mortifer after the Swan Song quest just east of the guild at the road intersection near the four elemental wizards. Brown aprons can also be bought from the Varrock clothing shop. A Skills necklace may be used to teleport to the Crafting Guild, and is the fastest method of reaching it. The Crafting Guild was originally available to members only, but was given to free users after a few months. Ground floor When players enter the guild, they are greeted by one of the three master crafters walking around. If talked to, they will tell the players that "accomplished crafters come here to use our top notch workshops". They also sell the Crafting Cape of Accomplishment for 99,000 coins to members who have achieved 99 Crafting. Players wearing the Cape of Accomplishment for Crafting can enter the Crafting Guild simply by wearing the cape instead of a brown apron. The ground floor contains various decorations, four potter's wheels for making unfired clay items, a pottery oven to harden the unfired clay items, a sink, a spiraled staircase leading to the first floor, and various items that respawn on desks and tables, including a jug, a chisel, a hammer, an amulet mould and a bracelet mould. The east side is a fenced off open-cast mine with 7 gold rocks, 6 clay rocks, and 6 silver rocks called the Crafting Guild Mine. This mine holds the largest amount of gold ore, silver ore, and clay for free players, making it a fairly popular mine and often causing the gold and silver rocks to be empty. An Agility level of 26 allows members to use the Falador underwall shortcut, giving easy access to the smithing furnace and western bank. The gold in the mine was commonly mined by macroers or gold farmers on F2P worlds until the advent of the updates restricting unbalanced trade. A fenced area west and south of the guild building contains cows. This area does not require players to have level 40 Crafting, which means that any player can fight the cows. Players can bring the cow hides to the tanner on the first floor of the guild to have them tanned and work them into leather items. They would then stock them in the bank, sell them in the general store in Rimmington to the south, or simply drop them. Leather is considered by many the best way to train the Crafting skill at lower levels, and it also gives combat experience for killing cows and Prayer experience for burying their bones (unless cowhides have been acquired some other way), Crafting experience for making leather or hard leather items, and coins for selling these items. Also on the west side, there is a peninsula behind the Crafting Guild containing several hobgoblins. Players have often been found training magic (e.g. casting fire strike repeatedly) by casting spells from the cow pen on the hobgoblins on this peninsula. This is an excellent tactic considering the hobgoblins cannot retaliate, as a river separates the monster and the player. For members, there are two spawns for snape grass on the peninsula. First Floor The first floor contains a Tanner who will tan players' cow hides, a spinning wheel for wool, and various decorations like flax or yak hair. There are several items that respawn on tables, including a ring mould, a tiara mould, a necklace mould, and a holy mould, as well as a pair of shears on a barrel. Useful nearby locations While the guild itself does not stock sheep, there is a handy flock wandering free immediately to the north, just outside the Make-over mage's house. Uses The Crafting Guild is mainly used to mine gold, but is also good for pottery (given the water source, kiln, oven and clay rocks), and leather-crafting given the nearby cow field, tanner and Rimmington's general store. For non-member players, this is one of the best places to mine gold ore and silver, especially if the user has an explorer's ring 3. For members, the mine is one of the places where shooting stars can land from the Shooting Star Distraction and Diversion. Trivia *Interestingly, though a brown apron is required to enter the guild a player may not enter if they are wearing the crafters clothing, which has an apron pre attached. *Though you are required to have a brown apron to enter, the master crafters are wearing white ones. fi:Crafting Guild es:Crafting Guild nl:Crafting Guild Category:Crafting Category:Guilds Category:Asgarnia